Gossip Witch
by lambie1
Summary: Gossip Witch has started her new column at Hogwarts! Everybody got the new wand screen, inserted by Ollivander himself. She sends texts of all THE latest gossip. You want the inside they don't tell you in the books? Well, here's your number one source!
1. Chapter 1 Welcome back

Gossip Witch

Chapter 1

Welcome back.

_**Hey teens, welcome back to Hogwarts, the school for mix-match and infinity! Infinity of betrayal, hate, revenge, love, and plain old teen parties. It's your number one source, Gossip Witch here. Who am I? Well, that's for me to know, and you to never find out. I've got my eye on everything, and I know who is who, and where is where. If you think you can out do me, you are in for a big surprise. I've got to go now, the train is boarding, hope you all got the wand screen, you should be getting this text any minute, **_

_**You wish you knew me,**_

_**Gossip Witch.**_

_**SEND.**_

Hermione Granger felt her wand buzz in her pocket, and soon everybody else's did. They all pulled theirs out, and read the text. "Wow, Gossip Witch, wonder who she is, sounds mischievous," Hermione read through the text.

"Yeah," Ginny read hers, and flipped the flap over the wand screen, "she does. Think she has any gossip yet?"

"Probably. The weird thing is, she's sounds even more sneaky than Parvati and Lavender put together. I have no clue who she might be."

"Well, anyways, do you have any _personal_ gossip on hand Hermione?"

"Well...." Hermione looked around the compartment. Just her and Ginny, it was safe to tell her, right? "Well... I've been invited to a party tonight...."

Ginny gasped. She pulled out a silver lined invitation, and Hermione pulled hers out to. They laughed at how silly they felt. "So we've both been invited to the no POTTER allowed party, thrown by Malfoy?" Ginny giggled in her seat.

"Yeah... and I _kinda_ want to go." Hermione slouched in her seat. "How do we tell Harry and Ron about how we are going to the party of the century, and they're not invited?" Just then the compartment door opened, and their stood Malfoy and his gang.

"Well ladies, I see you've got your invitations, I expect _both of you_ to be coming to night, hmm?" Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, secretly squealing.

"You've expected right, Malfoy." Hermione looked up.

"Well, just making sure everybody R.S.V.P's." He closed the compartment door, and walked out.

"Wow...." Ginny and Hermione said, and then burst out laughing. But then, their wands began buzzing. They pulled them out and lifted the flap.

_**Gossip Witch here. Here's the latest gossip, H and G are invited to Malfoy's NO POTTER allowed annual affair. And they've made R.S.V.P's seconds ago. Well Potter, what do you say? Looks like your little witches have been taken away, and been taken under the Malfoy charm. Will you win them back? Who would've thought sensitive H and little G would be partying with the Slytherins, late night on the first night back. Sounds exciting, I can't wait to see what happens next. Well girls, looks like you're in for the time of your life. **_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**Gossip Witch**_

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. "How did she...?" Hermione was lost for words.

"I don't even want to know." Ginny shook her head and put her wand back in her pocket.__Hermione re-read the text, and once she was sure she was not hallucinating, she slipped it back in her back pocket.

"So, looks like we didn't have a word in any of this, she sort of just spilled it out, if she wants gossip, let's show her gossip! Ginny shook her head.

"Hermione, you know we have no chance in beating her? She probably already knows what we're talking about! How? No clue. Why? Because... this is what High school is all about."

Hermione and Ginny slipped out of there compartment, hoping not to run into Harry and Ron. They weren't, no they were stopped by Malfoy. "Malfoy?" Ginny asked as she shivered at the cold.

"All the VIPS of my party get to ride in my carriage." He helped them up into the carriage, which was actually quite big. They sat in silence, and looked around, waiting for somebody to say something. Malfoy slumped in his seat, and said, "The party is 2 hours after the feast. In the Great Hall. It will be completely rearranged. And even though this Gossip Witch already spread the word, don't tell Potter and Weasley the details. That's for _invited_ guest only. Please, no long fancy gowns, or just your robes. Its semi formal, I'm sure you've been to a party like this one, no dorky clothes, just, semi formal." Hermione nodded, and Ginny bit her lip and looked around.

"Malfoy, what made you invite us?" Hermione had that question bothering her all day.

"Well, I hate Potter and, no offense, but Weasley, but you guys, are okay. Even if you're not pureblood, _Hermione_." Hermione jumped a little when he said her first name. He never called her by that, and not once had he called her a mudblood. "Let's just say, you guys will have fun tonight." The carriage stopped, and they all hopped off and went their separate ways. As they filed in the Great Hall, all the teens' wands began buzzing. They all pulled theirs out.

_**Gossip Witch here. H and G are totally hanging in the high rich lives of the Slytherins. D already had them in his carriage. And he made them vow never to give out the details, but what am I here for? The party is 3 hours after the feast, D's got his Minions redecorating, and then it shall begin. H and G are VIPS, shocker huh? I bet he's got a thing for one of them, and we're so going to find out tonight. Those who aren't invited, well, have fun in your common rooms, as for me, I'll be having fun. Watch out H and G, I've been watching. And H, I doubt you'll be seeing your friends in the common room... except R of course, not that anybody cares about the pig. Well, I thought I'd let you know. D, H, and G, sleep with one eye open... if you ever sleep at all tonight. The party could last ages! See ya tonight.**_

_**I already miss you,**_

_**Gossip Witch**_

Hermione looked across the table at Harry and Ron, who looked at each other, and moved down the table. Hermione and Ginny sighed. "She's strikes again!" Ginny moaned. She and Hermione looked over at a beaming Malfoy; he probably loved being the main part of the text. He looked over at one of the girls and winked, and they both turned around quickly.

"Um..." Hermione began, but Dumbledore interrupted with his welcome speech, and then the feast began. Since Hermione and Ginny didn't have Harry and Ron to talk to, they talked amongst themselves.

"My dad got an awesome job, we went to Paris last weekend, and I got us both a dress, just in case we might've thrown a party. Mines is a silver mini dress, with sequins, and yours is a black mini dress, with neck straps. But mine is strapless." Hermione nodded.

"This is great, but I still feel bad about Harry and Ron...."

"They'll get over it, and when they're invited to an amazing party, that _we're_ not invited to, they'll understand." Hermione nodded, and continued to eat. They talked about their make up and hair, until they were dismissed. Ginny ran Hermione to the girl's bathroom. "ACCIO MAKE UP KIT, DRESSES!" A giant chest flew in, and landed on the dirty floor. Ginny opened it, and pulled out the dresses. Hermione ran into a stall and changed, and so did Ginny. Then Ginny helped straighten Hermione's hair, while Hermione put on her make up.

"This is going to be awesome!" Hermione said finishing her mascara.

"DONE!" Hermione looked at her straightened hair. "I love it!"

"I love your highlights Hermione!" Ginny rubbed her hands through Hermione's hair, and then sprayed some anti-frizz on her hair. Ginny just put her hair in a simple ponytail. "Ready?" Hermione looked at her wand screen. Sure enough it was 10 minutes to the party. Ginny sent the chest back to her room, and they walked arm and arm into the Great Hall.

"Name?" Goyle and Crabbe stood with sunglasses on, and clipboards at the doors.

"Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Goyle checked off two names, and Crabbe undid the velvet ropes to let them in. It looked amazing.

Their were lights on the floor, making a dance floor, disco balls on the ceiling, a bar filled with excited teens, a Jacuzzi, a pool, a few couches, chairs, and tables. And their was a closed off section, with a private Jacuzzi, and seats, and a table. It was labeled VIP. Hermione and Ginny walked over, and Zabini handed them their badges, and they entered. "Well, you ladies look nice." Draco sat in a cushioned seat near the back.

"Thanks." Ginny muttered, and looked around unsure.

"Would you guys like anything? A drink, on me?" Hermione and Ginny shrugged and followed him to the bar. He bought them each a butter beer, and himself some sort of alcohol. Hermione was soon taken away by a cute Ravenclaw, so it was Ginny and Draco in the VIP section. Ginny looked around waiting for somebody to ask _her_ to dance, but everybody seemed occupied. "You like?" Draco put his hands out wide as if to ask about the party.

"Yeah...." Ginny nodded, and sipped her butter beer in silence.

"What you want to do?" Draco asked as he finished his alcohol, and threw it away.

"Um, I guess go for a swim." Ginny changed into her bathing suit, and Draco changed into his trunks, and they both cannon balled into the pool. Ginny swam back up to surface for air, while Draco stayed under a while, to pull her back down by her leg. Soon he had to breathe, and swam up too. "Nice try!" Ginny laughed. Draco frowned and began to swim to the edge. Ginny followed. "What's wrong?" Draco sighed, but then he dived under and pulled her under water. She tried to kick him away, but he wouldn't let go. She could tell by his face he was laughing at her struggle. She finally put her hands on his hand, and pulled him away, then kicked him down on her way back up. They both swam up again and laughed. "You... suck!" Ginny laughed as she tried to breathe.

"You...almost... got....me!" Draco stopped laughing, and so did Ginny. They looked at each other for a minute, floating on the surface. Draco began to swim closer and Ginny too, until their lips met. Ginny looked at him, no emotion. He the same, then, they continued to swim like nothing.

**A/N: Like? I hope so, took a while. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 the tracker

Gossip Witch

Chapter 2

_**Gossip Witch here, the party is still going, and...my hunch was right! D and G were kissing in the pool! Why is this not a surprise? I always knew he kept an eye on her. And H... she's wearing a Paris UN-original! G claimed her dad got a new job, when all that happened was he gets an extra sickle! That trip to Paris was a trip to a store called Paris Tower in Diagon Alley, and that dress, was on a buy one get one free rack! H, feel bad for you, but don't feel to bad, G got her dress 75% off! Wow, talk about EXPENSIVE, NOT! So, at least we know one thing, G is still poor, and lives in that one room house! Nice try G, nowhere left to hide now, your secret is out. Nice try.**_

_**I need more to tell,**_

_**Gossip Witch**_

Ginny grabbed her wand as it buzzed, and so did Malfoy. They read the text. Ginny's eyes filled with tears. She closed her eyes, and a tear slipped down her face. "Ginny-

"Forget it, Malfoy." Ginny grabbed a towel, and walked over to Hermione, who just began reading the text.

"GIN!" Hermione embraced her best friend in a hug. "I'm so sorry, how could she! But...were you really kissing Draco?" Ginny laughed and nodded, but then began crying.

"I HATE HER!" Ginny screamed out as they reached an empty corridor. "HOW COULD SHE! I'M...SO SORRY HERMIONE!" Hermione shook her head.

"Love the dress either way. Gin, I don't care if it's an expensive brand, or made by your mum, all I care about, is you gave it to me. That's what friends are for." Ginny nodded, and they walked down the hall, in silence.

_**Hey, it's Gossip Witch. Party just ended, if you didn't know, its 6:45 A.M. Did I mention that G left without her boyfriend, soak and wet, crying! I bet her tears were really making her wet, NOT the pool. H is now dating Gullin Thomas, some Ravenclaw, who obviously loves brainy, hot, chicks. How could G totally stand up THE D. His dad is so rich, he could buy the universe, but who would by what muggle's have anyways? All I know is, this party just begun, the party of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Think I'm crazy? Ask around, most people know crazy, Like how G completely betrayed H about the dress, and everyone knows H likes D, I mean, who doesn't? He's THE perfect boyfriend. Bad boy, brains, platinum, and H-O-T! Text me sometime D! Anyways, the point is, G is a total betrayer! Don't trust her, she's a liar! A fraud! A freak! And is too scared to admit it. H, watch your back, because G is definitely not. And D, since you're a bad boy, I guess you guys are a perfect match, but I thought you only went for girls who don't like you, because if you went for ones who did, you'd already be with Parkingson! OH! And Hogsmeade trip today! GET UP AND GET READY. It was supposed to be a surprise, oopsy!**_

_**More to come,**_

_**Gossip Witch**_

All the teens woke up to a buzz. They read the very long text, and got up excited, except for 3 people. Draco, Hermione, and Ginny. Ginny moaned, and hid her head under the pillow. Hermione gasped, and sighed. And Draco just sat back and thought. They were all tired, and mad. This _witch_ was going to pay.

Hermione snuck over to Ginny, and tapped on her shoulder. "Gin? I read the text. She is horrible. She is like, out to get us! And now she dragged Draco into this! Come on, let's get ready to go to Hogsmeade." Ginny finally got up and nodded. Hermione got dressed in apple bottom jeans, with a loose white T-shirt, while Ginny wore a knit T-shirt, and gray sweat pants. They trudged downstairs, to afraid to touch their wand. All the teens were in normal clothes, and the teachers were shocked. When Dumbledore told everybody the 'surprise' nobody cheered, they just sat their, very bored and yawning, waiting for him to let them go. Finally he did, and they all began their way down the path to Hogsmeade.

_Buzz!_ Ginny and Hermione quickly grabbed their wands, but sighed when they read the text:

_**Gossip Witch here! Did anybody see G's ugly sweats! She looked like a geek! And H, your jeans are too tight, ever think about getting some... normal pants. Not from those dumb muggle stores. How could you even walk around with those things? I feel bad for your boyfriends, they have a surprise when they meet up with you. Oh, and sale at Honey Dukes. I know none of you are in Hogsmeade, but I just know these things. Get 5 things for a knuckle! 10 things for 2! Get it? But I doubt the Weasley family will have a chance.... Well, shop it up!**_

_**I'm still watching,**_

_**Gossip Witch**_

"UGH! She is so annoying!" Hermione slapped down the flap of her wand screen, and stuck it hard in her back pocket. Then she and Ginny marched straight into Honey Dukes, and bought all they wanted... well, almost.

"Ginny! GINNY!" Ginny turned around to see Draco running towards her.

"WHAT?" She sort of yelled at him.

"Ginny, I don't care about Gossip Witch, I like you either way!"

"She put you up to this didn't she? That _WITCH_."

"No she didn't, I-

"SAVE IT MALFOY!"

"But-

"I SAID SAVE IT!" Ginny stormed off into the three broomsticks.

**A/N: Liked? I thought it was okay my self. let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3 Gullin Thomas

Gossip Witch

Chapter 3

Gullin Thomas

(As Request of weasleytwinsjunkie)

_**Gossip Witch still here and I have HUH-UGE news. Gullin Thomas is soooo proposing to H, they're probably going to elope, teen marriage, how cute. How do I know this? Well, GU had one to many Butter Beers, and went to a ring shop, and bought from the BRIDAL section. Then he stuck the ring in a case, and put the case in a box labeled HERMIONE. GU is cute, I have to admit. Brown curly hair on top of his head, has a nice tan, tall, but has some big ears! What a turn off! And I bet anything H is going to cry and ask G before she says yes to GU. D tried to help G and she blamed it on ME! ME?! What did I do to her? All I do is tell the truth. Well, yeah, that's about all.**_

_**  
I'm watching you,**_

_**  
Gossip Witch**_

Gullin walked over to Hermione. Hermione looked up at the tall boy before her. He was so cute! He had perfect features, hazel eyes... that curly brown mop on his head, his slightly yellow teeth, his un-chapped lips, the silver mini hoop hanging out of his left ear, the perfect tan, but those ears! _Buzz!_ Hermione and Gullin pulled out their wands. Gullin's eye s became bigger than his ears. Hermione had a blush around her face, and tears filled up in her eyes. "Excuse me... I'll... be right back." Hermione ran into the three broomsticks and went to Ginny.

"NO!" Ginny yelled as Hermione reached the table.

"No?"

"I read the text Hermione. Now I guess she is right, everything she says is right. I bet you hate me now, huh? I BET YOU DO!" Ginny slammed down her hot cocoa, and droplets fell onto the table.

"Gin, never-

"DON'T GIN ME EVER AGAIN!" Ginny dropped the cocoa on the ground and stormed out, with tear full eyes. Hermione ran back out to Gullin. Ginny wants to be a jerk, so can she.

"YES!" She yelled.

"Yes? YES!" Gullin lifted up Hermione and spun her around. "Oh, this is great, wow. You're so perfect for me Hermione, I'm so glad you said yes. I know we only knew each other for a few hours but, I love you! I LOVE YOU!" He then held her cheeks, and pulled her in for her first kiss, with her fiancée!

_**Gossip Witch here, with great gossip. H said yes to GU's proposal! But I know she just did it because she's mad at G. Nice going G, now you have no friends, no money, no anything. Have fun at your little shop of horrors. It's amazing how you still show your face! I hope you get some sort of charity pet, or wait, the pet might die, cause you couldn't feed him! BTW, if you text me back, everybody'll see it. The point is, I got some info from someone you know very well. Think about it.**_

_**More to come,**_

_**Gossip Witch**_

"UGH!" Ginny slammed her flap down, and covered her eyes with her hands as she sat on a bench in an isolated area. Soon she felt hands massaging her shoulders, and she looked up to see Draco looking down at her.

"You okay?" He continued to massage her shoulders, which felt really good to her.

"Yeah... I guess." She sniffled and tried to relax. "It's just, what did I do, what did Hermione do! What did you do? Why is she after us!" Ginny began to cry again and Draco pressed harder into her shoulders. He used to have a spell to massage his, and it helped a lot, but soon he gave up, and sat on the bench beside her.

"Ginny, like I said before, I don't care about her! I LOVE YOU! Do you understand that? I love you! I want you to be mine! Do you understand me?" Ginny looked up into his eyes, but could not find the spark she wanted to see. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss, which automatically calmed her. He then pulled back to look at her beautiful face.

"I love you too." She whispered, and kissed him again, hearing the bells chime off in her head.

Gullin finally let go of Hermione so she could breathe. She sighed and breathed in and out, and looked at his eyes. She didn't hear any bells, or see fireworks, but he could kiss. She moved his hands from around her, and slipped on the ring he just handed to her. "Beautiful." She said.


	4. Chapter 4 CLASSES

Gossip Witch

Chapter 4

CLASSES

_**Gossip Witch is here. We finally have classes this after noon! I know all your schedules, no cheating, or you'll be busted. H got her first kiss with GU, and now G and D are an official couple. Ah, things are never going back to normal, not now, not ever. Which is my favorite subject? Hurry up to classes, no snogging in the halls! CHOP CHOP! **_

_**  
Gossip you later**_

_**  
Gossip Witch**_

Everybody grabbed their wands, and did not care too much about it, and hurried up to class.

First, Hermione had potions with Malfoy. They were both late, and had to sit next to each other in the back. Draco leaned back and whispered to Hermione, "Heard you're getting married." Hermione nodded confidently. "I don't like it."

"That's none of your business!" A paper airplane landed on Hermione's desk, she looked to see Harry and Ron turn their heads.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I heard about you and Gullin and I can't believe he got you first! I love you Hermione, I do, please, take me instead._

_Harry_

Hermione stopped breathing and looked at Harry who weakly smiled. Draco read the note, and raised a single eyebrow to Hermione. "Not a smart choice mudblood." He said, and then walked out as Snape dismissed the class. She froze. He just called her mudblood, after he became nice. _GINNY! Ginny did this to him!_ Hermione frowned as she thought and began to leave.

She marched up to Draco who was going to Transfiguration. "Draco Malfoy, why is it _NOT _a nice choice? HUH!" Draco smirked.

"Because, I was going to ask you, to come on a date with me tonight." He walked away, and Hermione froze again. _He broke up with Ginny?_ She thought. She ran up to him.

"You broke up with Ginny?" He smiled.

"See you at the library after dinner." He headed down the hall with out answering her question. She stomped her foot.

_**Gossip Witch has news. D just asked H out on a date after HA just asked H to go out with him! D won't answer about G, so H is just going to have to find out the hard way. It seems like this year is off to a bad start, and I like it.**_

_**I know you love me back,**_

_**Gossip Witch**_

Gullin, Hermione, and Ginny ignored the buzz of their wand, while Draco read his and smiled in satisfaction. Then he continued down the hall. Hermione went to her next class, which she had with 5th years. She sat next to Ginny, who had run down make up on her cheeks, and was crying her eyes out without sobbing. Slughorn finally had them make a potion. Hermione helped Ginny cut up some ingredients, and Ginny poured them in, and stirred.

"Gin, I heard about you and Draco."

"Still reading that _Witch's_ column I see."

"No, I found out from him..., well the point is, you got to find someone else, like... CORMAC!"

"Cormac?" Hermione nodded, and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, you've got it all-

"CLASS DISMISSED, LEAVE YOUR POTIONS ON YOUR DESK!" Slughorn yelled. Everybody nodded, and headed to Dinner. Hermione gulped as she thought about her date with Draco. At dinner she turned around to see him staring at her, and then he'd turn his head like nothing. She just sighed and continued to eat.

Harry and Ron sat across from Ginny and Hermione today. "Harry? Ron?" Hermione exclaimed. Ron weakly smiled, and Harry beamed, and grabbed Hermione's unoccupied hand. Then something clicked in her brain, _I have a fiancée! What am I doing, I can't go out with Draco tonight! I can't hold Harry's hand, no, no don't let him kiss your hand... too late_. Hermione sighed.

"You okay, Mione?"

"Yeah, Harry, I'm... nothing." She smiled back at him. Then she mentally slapped her self.

After dinner, around 8:00, Hermione decided to explain to Draco why she can't date him. She walked into the Library, and looked up and down for him. It was empty. Finally, she saw light glowing from a table, and found Draco reading a book, a candle on the table, and petals around it. He smiled up at her, when he put down his book. "Hello."

"Draco, I can't date you, I'm getting married."

"That's what this date is about, to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Hermione shook her head.

"Draco, even if you broke up with Ginny, I don't want to go out with you." Draco sighed, and his eyes looked a little sad.

"I have not broken up... with Ginny."

"THEN WHY'D YOU ASK ME TO COME HERE?!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"The real date is for me and Ginny, I was just hoping you would've broken up with Gullin when coming here." Draco stood up, and looked down at her. She was very pretty to him.

"Well, you thought-

Hermione was stopped when Draco gave her a kiss to shut her up. He did not want to kiss her in the first place, and vice versa. But, Hermione heard the wedding bells, saw the fire works. IT HAD TO BE HIM. He had to be the one. Suddenly their wands buzzed breaking their moment.

_**Gossip Witch here. D and H finally kissed. And I found something else out, G is still going out with D. And what about GU, and HA, well, H, we'd never thought you'd stoop so low. Cheating on 3 guys, tisk, tisk, tisk. Looks like somebody needs to, and is going to get a lesson. D, watch out, I know you still have your sneaky ways. But don't let me interrupt. The more you do, the more I know.**_

_**  
Watch out,**_

_**Gossip Witch**_

Hermione and Draco read the text, but Draco just pulled her back in for a kiss. Hermione was so happy Ginny didn't read the Gossip Witch column anymore, but she had to stop liking Draco. He has a girlfriend, and she has a fiancée. But it's as soon as their lips meet, she sees the fireworks. This is not good.


	5. Chapter 5 Betrayal

Gossip Witch

Chapter 5

Betrayal

_**Gossip Witch still here. Obviously D and H don't get my message. I know what you guys are doing, naughty, naughty. I'm watching you two have secret dates. You all can believe it or not, but these two are not the most trust worthy ones on the block. Watch your back. Now these 2 are in the high lives of Hogwarts. Don't worry, I won't leave the rest of you behind. BTW, did I mention? Padma has been spotted kissing her new BOYFRIEND. By whom? We'll see.**_

_**I know you love me,**_

_**  
Gossip Witch**_

Draco sat next to Hermione in the back of the DADA classroom, after he and she just read the text. Hermione felt a little weird, and Draco just felt... nothing. Hermione laid a hand on her lap, and Draco grabbed it in reassurance that everything would be okay. "Curse Gossip Witch." Hermione muttered. Draco snorted, and sat back as glass begun. Gullin sat very close to Parvati in the class, and Hermione's eyes widened, as everybody's wands buzzed.

_**Gossip Witch. Some of you already know, but yes, it is GU, H's Fiancée is Padma's new thing. Wow, H, what comes around goes around is true. Who would've thunk? Oh, and G has began reading my column again, so nothing is a secret. I now can text to all the teens in Hogwarts, we are now all watching you. And this war, has just begun! The point is, nobody is ever alone now, never.**_

_**Updating soon,**_

_**  
Gossip Witch**_

Hermione read hers, as all the other teen, getting a stern look from Professor Snape. Draco hid his under the desk, so Hermione did to. She couldn't believe Gullin had been cheating on her. Wow. She has a lot going on now. And the words appeared in her head, _nobody is ever alone now, never_. She sighed and shook her head. She wished she was like any normal teen, but no, she was dragged into this, and now theirs no way out. None. She rubbed her head.

"Headache?" Draco whispered. Hermione nodded, and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"Er... Professor Snape, I'm not feeling to well, may I go to Madame Pomfreys office?"

"Eh, why not, one less student, and Malfoy, why don't you escort her, that would take more than enough off my shoulders." Draco stood up, and the class snickered, because they knew about the whole dating thing.

Draco helped Hermione into the nurse's office. She let him stay in the waiting area.

Madame Pomfrey did tests on Hermione, then came out to Draco. "Stress, and plenty's of it. A lot of kids been having it, they say cause of something with a wand witch or whatever. I just know it's got to stop, and someone's got to put a stop to it." Draco nodded.

"May I go see her?"

"Sure, she needs to get some rest though, so don't make it long." He went in and Hermione lay there very still with headphones over her ears to clear her mind. Draco removed them and gave her a small kiss.

"How are you?" He asked feeling her warm forehead, and grabbing one of her hands.

"Horrible, to much on my mind." Draco gave her another kiss. "The kisses don't help any Draco."

"Sorry, I just, hate the way you look right now. Like a sad depressed zombie, who could pass out and die at any minute."

"Draco, zombies are already dead." They both laughed.

"You know what I mean. Are you still getting... married to Gullin?"

"Er... I don't know yet, you know? He's sweet in all but, what he did really hurt. I just, don't know if I can trust him. And Harry, well, Harry is like my brother. Imagine kissing your closest family member." She and Draco shivered.

"Yeah I get what you're saying." Draco kissed her hand that he was holding. Then he sat on the side of her bed, and made it bigger, so he could lay down beside her. Then he looked her in the eyes for a while, and they listened to the muggle music.

"Draco, you should get back to class, before Snape hunts you down."

"I don't think I'm going to class today." He looked at her brown eyes.

"Why not?" She looked at his pale eyes that began to sparkle.

"Well, don't want to leave you alone, and, I've got a little on my mind too."

"Stress?"

"Yeah, you could say that...." Draco smiled, and hopped off the bed and walked out. "See ya."


	6. Chapter 6 Ginny Steps up

Gossip Witch

Chapter 6

Ginny steps up.

_**Gossip Witch is finally here. D was seen leaving the Hospital wing skipping class to spend time with his lovely H. G is furious, and I last saw her storm out of potions, and well, lets just say, Hopefully, we'll be able to see Malfoy again. But, let's mostly feel bad for him, today might be his death sentence, sweet dreams, Malfoy.**_

_**LOVE,**_

_**  
Gossip Witch**_

Draco walked down a corridor, smirking. He finished reading the text and couldn't help but laugh. He began to walk to his portrait, when he saw a dark slender figure in the corner of the corridor. He stopped as he heard the figures high heels click clack into the dim light that their was. "Malfoy," a familiar voice hissed. And before he knew it, Draco was writhing in pain as the figure smacked him hard across the cheek, then socking him in the nose. He fell hard to the floor, and his eye sight was blurry. He obviously was so much in pain; he never lost his features, including his smirk. "Wipe that smirk off your face." All his features fell to pain, and his eyes shut. He felt a heel step on his robe sleeves so he could not escape. He opened his eyes to see ginger hair hanging in front a pale face girl. "Care to explain, love?"

Draco grabbed his nose, and sighed. "Er... Gin, I-

Ginny held a fist to his face, "Don't _Gin_ me anymore, buddy! I thought you loved me! I thought Hermione was my friend. But hey, who can you trust now? All I know is, we had a future, Malfoy. A future you ruined with 1 stupid move. I can't believe I fell for your crap. How could I be so _stupid_ to trust you! You of all people! No wonder they said you put us under your _charm_. What other tricks you got up your sleeve. How many girls you've seen this week Malfoy, huh? How many hearts have you broken, HUH?" Draco sighed.

"Ginny, you don't understand-

Ginny socked him in the gut, and he sighed. "HOW MANY MALFOY." she said through gritted teeth.

"Just you and Granger, okay, I swear. But, you don't understand. It's just-

"Malfoy, forget it, don't talk about it, don't whine about, and don't think about it. JUST... leave me alone!" She picked up her heel, and Draco hopped up, and grabbed her wrist.

"Ginny-

"MALFOY, I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ginny kicked him- in a not so nice place- and he crouched in pain as she walked away, crying.

_BUZZ!_ Ginny woke up from her nap, and grabbed her wand.

_**Gossip Witch, still here and gossiping. Here's the snitch, G totally punched D in the nose and gut, kicked him in a not so nice place, and smacked him hard across the face. Wow, little G is amazing. Go G, totally almost did it myself, but that would've gave it away. H is still in the Hospital wing. 'Stress problems.' And now D is in the Hospital wing, 'fell off his broomstick'. All his quidditch buddies know he skipped the practice, no way could he've fallen off his broom. D, nice try, but nothing gets past me. Oh, and GU, totally moved on. As I text, him and Padma are lip locking in the South West Corridor closest to the Ravenclaw tower. Also, Parvati's got a new dish on the plate too, if you know what I mean, Collin Creevy. And yes they are totally into each other. Late night in the Gryffindor Common room, you can hear them giggle and laugh, and kiss. Wow PAR, amazing, you are really dating the camera dork. I totally got his pictures, which he took of both of you. Check it out!**_

Ginny scrolled down to see Parvati kissing Collin, while she sat on his lap, and his eyes open as he snapped shots. She giggled and scrolled down again to see Parvati with a sober look on her face as she looked up to see the flash.

_**Amazing, looks like C has taken your secret. Surprise you haven't told Lavender, and you haven't told everybody else. First kept secret, huh? Or is there more. I'll find out. **_

_**Love the great,**_

_**Gossip Witch**_

Ginny laughed, and thought how some people were feeling worse then her. She lay in bed and heard the portrait door open downstairs, and snickers. "I swear!" Parvati cried. "He kissed me!"

"THEN WHY WERE YOU ON HIS _LAP_." Somebody yelled.

"BECAUSE... BECAUSE, UGH!" She heard the portrait door slam close.

"I love Gossip Witch," somebody yelled, and laughed.

"UNTIL YOU'RE ON IT!" Then everybody was silent. Ginny sighed. _Been there, done that_, Ginny sighed, and laid her head back down to nap.


	7. Chapter 7 Hermione in Public

**Okay, pleasssssssseeeeee don't hate me. I know it's been forever, but I'm BACK!!!!! Let me continue… **

Gossip Witch

Chapter 7

Hermione in public

**Gossip Witch is here, again! I've noticed not many people have been believing what I've been saying, but, if you come into the Great Hall, 12:30 A.M. tonight, meet me in person…and we can chat. About anything. And this is to EVERYBODY. Plus, it's casual day, don't forget to throw on something UN-uniformish. And haveeeee fun with it! **

**Love, **

**Gossip Witch**

Draco read this over and over. _ I could ask what Hermione _and _Ginny really think about me_, he smirked. _Nah, no. That's not going to work_. Draco's eyes suddenly closed, and he dozed off...

He saw a room of white, and Hermione and Ginny in long white gowns fighting over him, then he walked closer, and the both smiled and jumped into his arms, then they yelled "PICK ME! PICK ME!" And he sucked in his breath and said….

His eyes burst open and he opened his mouth as if he would scream, but instead he cleared his brain, and laid back on the bed, rubbing the sweat off of him. _Gosh! I got a blood traitor and mudblood stuck on my mind. What has the world come too_? He closed his eyes again, and finally saw the sweet, sweet, pitch blackness, and then he saw who he had to choose, he popped up, only to see Blaise, smirking at him.

During Potions Hermione and Draco sat next to each other receiving daggers from all sides of the room. Draco was actually surprised at Hermione's choice of wardrobe. From it being casual day, he put on black pants, and a white t shirt, and again, his green tie, except loose off his e neck. While Hermione on the other hand wore a mini jean skirt, a green tank top, and red ballet flats, plus her eye shadow was a vague green, and her lipstick was deep red, and her hair was slightly curled, with a few blonde highlights.

"_Hermione_?" Draco whispered as Snape turned around. Hermione turned to him, smiled, and continued to take notes. Draco could not help to look at her lips, and he was tempted to kiss her. He smirked. _I'm proud of the effect I've had on her_. Then he noticed Hermione nudging him. He looked at her, and she looked at Snape. He was staring at Draco angrily.

"Yes Professor?"

"Dare me to repeat it, I asked, what is...." Draco answered the question and then looked at Hermione scribbling notes, and he actually smiled the rear smiles. Hermione saw the gleam out of the corner of her eye. She glanced at him, then at Snape, then she grabbed Draco's hand and leaned and kissed him quickly. She quickly wiped his lips when she noticed she got the lipstick on him. He laughed to.

"MM-HMM," Snape cleared. The couple quickly looked up, and Snape continued.

When class was over, the couple met in the hallway, and began to talk, no longer, did there wand buzz.

_**Gossip Witch is back. D and H kissing during class, naughty, naughty. And Snape catching you laugh, tisk, tisk, tisk, and H, you should be ashamed, miss goody, goody nothing.**_

_**Love me,**_

_**Gossip Witch**_

Hermione's head hit the wall, and she sighed. "She's. Ruining. My. Life." She slid down the wall, and Draco squatted down beside her, and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. Then Draco kissed her out of nowhere, and she let out a. lingering sigh, when he broke it. "Sorry," Draco smiled, "I've been wanting to that all day. That lipstick turns me on." She laughed, and he just grinned.

"Well don't you want to know what _I _wanted Mr. Malfoy?"

"And what would that be?" Hermione grabbed his tie and tightened it. He rolled his eyes, fixed it, and let her wrap her arms around his neck. She smiled in the kiss, and Draco suddenly had a flash back, of his final dream. Where he picked the right girl. He stood up, and stalked off, to go sit by the lake.

"_Beep! Beep! Beep!_" An alarm went off, but on her wand. Hermione quickly picked it up, and flipped the flap.

"_Rejected! Rejected! Rejected!_" A seemingly virtual howler went off. Hermione checked the sender, and saw GW, as in Gossip Witch. Everybody in the hall stared and/ either/or laughed at her as she blushed madly, and tried to delete it. _Click, click, click_. She tried everything. She suddenly noticed Professor McGonagall marching her way. "_Rejected! Rejected! Rejected!_" It continued. _Click, CLICK, JAB, JAB! _Finally Hermione whispered "shut up!" and the thing went, "_Reeeeeeejeccccctttttteddddd…_" just as McGonagall came up.


End file.
